


The Camel's Back: Ryon's Story

by Cateia



Series: The Chronicles of Vael [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentor/Protégé, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateia/pseuds/Cateia
Summary: Ryon MacAllister was born and raised in Cumberland, a Nevarran city on the coast of the Waking Sea. Yet somehow, he wound up becoming Captain of the Starkhaven Royal Guard, a position that traditionally was given to nobility. This story takes a look at how Ryon wound up in Starkhaven.





	The Camel's Back: Ryon's Story

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNINGS: child abuse (implied/referenced), domestic violence (implied/referenced). There is no actual violence in the story.

**_Cumberland, 13th of Harvestmere, 8:99 Blessed…_ **

 

Ryon MacAllister sat on a low stool in his mother’s bedchamber. He gritted his teeth as his mother, Catrín, lifted up his bloodied shirt. He hissed as the chilly air stung the open wounds criss-crossing his back.

“You got these in sparring practice, eh?” Catrín asked in her heavy Antivan accent as Ryon reluctantly lifted his arms, wincing as he did so. She finished pulling the ruined tunic off her 15-year-old son and tossed it aside, grimacing as she noticed dried blood coating his raven hair. “Aye, _mi hijo_ , There’s a lot of blood here.”

“Wasn’t at my best today,” Ryon growled.

Catrín sighed. She knew these were no sparring wounds. If she had to guess, they were from a switch, but she’d never seen switch lashes cut so deeply. But if her boy wasn’t going to be forthcoming with the truth, she didn’t want to risk pushing him further away by prying. She shook her head as she dipped a washcloth into a basin of steaming water. She’d steeped royal elfroot in the water to help cleanse the deep cuts. She squeezed the excess water from the cloth, wincing at the heat of it.

“I’m so sorry, but this is going to sting, _mi hijo_ ,” Catrín warned as she gently dabbed at the topmost wound. She choked back tears as Ryon squirmed and hissed in pain. “But I have to do this. They’re deep, and will foul unless I clean them.”

Ryon swallowed hard, waves of pain crashing over him. “I-I know, _Mamá_ ,” he whispered, voice trembling. He sucked in a long breath through his gritted teeth.

Catrín rinsed the washcloth and wringed it out again. The water in the basin was pink now. “I would give you the poppymilk now, but I’m afraid it’ll wear off before I get you stitched up and I don’t have enough for a second dose.”

Ryon let out his breath and looked over his shoulder at Catrín, his black eyes both sympathetic and filled with pain. “It’s okay. I can take it.” He nodded, trying to convince her that she wasn’t hurting him too much.

Catrín smiled weakly and nodded in return, resuming her work on her son’s wounds. If Ryon still hurt after that moment, he did an admirable job of masking the pain. He neither flinched nor made a sound while she gently washed his cuts.

“All done,” Catrín soothed as she finished washing the last wound. The water in the basin was hardly distinguishable from fresh blood, it was so red. “Now, drink that vial while I prepare to stitch these up. I don’t want you to have nasty scars, after all.”

Ryon bit at his lower lip as he looked at the small vial of poppymilk. “Don’t,” he whispered as Catrín was measuring the waxed thread.

“What do you mean, ‘Don’t’?”

“I want these to scar, _Mamá_. I need to remember.” Ryon’s dark eyes said more than words ever could.

Catrín started cursing in her native tongue. She let out a frustrated huff. “I knew it,” she growled, her black eyes narrowed angrily. “He beat you again!” She threw the thread spool at the wall.

The sound of the spool hitting the wall sounded like his father’s whip cracking all over again, and had Ryon huddled against the bed in an instant. He curled up in as tiny of a ball as he could manage, and shook violently as he desperately tried to hide. Catrín gasped and rushed over to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Even this small comfort caused searing pain across Ryon’s flesh and he grimaced. “Yes, he did this,” he admitted. “I’m sorry I lied to you, _Mamá_.”

Catrín began to sob, and she gently kissed the top of Ryon’s head. “That’s not why I’m upset, _mi hijo_ . But why? Why does he do this to his own son?” The bruise on her cheek, expertly hidden by makeup, throbbed. _I told him to leave the children alone, to take it out on me._

Ryon curled into his mother’s embrace. “I don’t know, _Mamá_! I was at sparring practice! Everything went well. Then Father showed up as I was taking off my armor, and dismissed Ser Revan. All of a sudden, he shoved me to the ground and started whipping me right there in the ring. I told him to stop, but he just wouldn't stop hitting me.” Heaving sobs wracked his body, and Catrin held him for several moments while he cried.

As soon as he stopped crying, Ryon shrugged out of his mother's embrace, scrambled to his feet, and stared at the wash basin full of bloody water. He felt like... maybe he wanted to throw up, or scream, or perhaps laugh. Maybe all three at once. He just didn't know. All he knew is that he was covered in blood and dirt and the weight of it all felt like the world was coming down on him. He needed to wash it all off. Now.

Catrín slowly got up and paced by the window, protectively rubbing her pregnant belly as she weighed her options. She paused, staring at the faint, hand-shaped bruise marring the olive skin of her forearm. “We have to get away from him before the baby comes,” she muttered.

“It… won’t be a problem anymore,” Ryon whispered as he approached, unable to meet his mother’s eyes. He poured the contents of the wash basin out of the window.

Catrín’s eyes filled with fear as she tried to keep her voice low. “Ryon, he whipped you to a bloody pulp! What if he goes too far next time and really hurts you or even kills--”

“He’s dead, _Mamá_.” Ryon interrupted. He looked at the basin in his hands. A trace of bloodied water pooled at the bottom. His blood… and his father’s.

“ _What?_ ” Catrín staggered backwards, and Ryon quickly caught her arm.

Ryon led his mother to the bed. “I just… I lost it. He won’t hurt us anymore, _Mamá_.”

“Maker’s breath!” Catrín gasped as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She went quiet for a moment, but then began to giggle, which became a desperate, roaring laugh as the notion of freedom overcame her.

Ryon sat beside her. “ _Mamá_? Are you alright?”

Catrín stopped laughing, a faraway, bemused look on her face. “Hmm? Oh! This is… just so much to take in… but the baby… the baby will never experience any of his cruelty. So yes, I am quite alright, considering.” She gave her son a half-smile, her eyes still far away from reality.

“I’m glad.” Ryon flashed a grim smile as he got up and poured fresh water into the basin. He began to wash the blood and dirt off the rest of his upper body. He dunked the washcloth into the basin, causing pink water to splash across the table, and paused. “Will they hang me if they find out I did it?”

Catrín’s jaw dropped as the gravity of the situation set in. _He killed the Captain of the Duke’s Army. That’s damn near treason._ “Almost certainly. We must get you out of Cumberland tonight.” She thought for a moment. _Maker, how to get him out of the city?_ She snapped her fingers. “The Prince!”

Ryon scrubbed his face with the washcloth. “Huh?”

Catrín got up and handed a dry towel to her son. “Your father said last night that the Prince of Starkhaven is visiting, and due to leave tomorrow. We could ask him to take you on as a squire.”

Ryon took the towel from her hands, dabbing at his face. “But I’m not nearly good enough to--”

Catrín turned Ryon’s face towards hers, her dark eyes wide with fear. “Would you rather hang when the city guard figures out you killed the Captain of the Duke’s army, _mi amor_?”

“No, but--”

Catrín put a finger to her lips. “Shh! It is decided. Now, if you won’t let me stitch them, let me dress those wounds, at least, so they won’t bleed through your finery. If it’s the last thing I do, you’re going to meet a Prince tonight, and you need to look your best.” She searched through her cabinet for an appropriate salve while Ryon settled back onto the low stool with a nervous sigh.

  


**_oOoOoOo_ **

  


Colum Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, strode into the Duke’s study, expecting to have a private trade discussion with the noble. Instead, he found his wife, Meghan, sitting on the couch with a pregnant woman and a teenage boy.  _Antivans? Here?_

“What’s this?” Colum demanded.

All three stood and Meghan approached her husband. “I’m sorry for the deception, dear husband, but the Duchess informed me that this woman has an urgent request of us, and I do owe Her Grace a favor,” she said.

“My deepest apologies, Your Highness,” Catrín said with as deep of a curtsy as her belly would allow. “I am Catrín MacAllister. I believe you knew my husband, Eldric? He served as the Duke’s captain for many years.”

Colum’s interest was piqued, and he tilted his head curiously. “Yes, we’ve met a few times. Good man. Excellent soldier. Is he unwell? I noticed he wasn’t in attendance this evening.”

“He… passed away. He's with the Maker, now,” Catrín said, taking care to sound as sad as possible. She and Eldric had enjoyed good times, certainly, but his terrible viciousness had long overshadowed those bright points. Any genuine sadness Catrín felt now was for her children, who would certainly suffer without the generous wages her husband had enjoyed.

Colum approached Catrín, taking her hand in his. “I am deeply sorry to hear that, my lady.”

Meghan joined the pair, gently rubbing her hand on Catrín’s back as the widow wiped away a perfectly-timed tear. “You have our most sincere condolences.”

“Thank you, Your Highnesses,” Catrín said between sobs. “That’s why I asked the Duchess to arrange this meeting.” She pointed at Ryon. “My eldest son, Ryon, is fifteen, and ready to become a squire. I would like him to train under your--”

“Why would you send him away? Isn’t he the head of your house now?” Meghan asked, tilting her head to the side.

Catrín cleared her throat, stalling to formulate a response. “Well… you see… um--”

“He’s dead because I killed him,” Ryon interrupted, looking straight at the prince.

Colum Vael’s hand flew to his sword and he pulled it free, wielding it defensively as he backed away from Catrín and her son.

“Please, Your Highness! It was self-defense! But if the city guard catches him, he’ll surely hang!” Catrín cried.

“Colum, be reasonable. At least hear them out. The Duchess would never put us in a position to be harmed,” Meghan Vael pleaded.

Colum eyed Ryon warily. The young man was unarmed, as far as he could tell, and Colum had enough battle experience to handle him, should Ryon try anything. He sheathed his blade. “Give me a moment to talk with him, alone.”

Meghan gratefully squeezed her husband’s arm, releasing it as she led Catrín to a pair of chairs against the opposite wall. Both women fixated on their respective loved one.

Colum cleared his throat as the ladies moved out of earshot. “Ryon, is it?” He stroked his dimpled chin, and his rough fingers scratched against the stubble.

Ryon’s pulse was pounding so rapidly that he could hardly hear. “Y-yes, Your Highness,” Ryon blurted, after realizing the prince had asked him a question. He noticed that the prince wore a signet ring, wedding ring, and a third ring with a jeweled Chantry sun. _Devout. That’s good. Mamá will appreciate that._

“Harboring fugitives is generally a bad idea, young man. You killed your own father. What’s to keep you from killing others if I bring you to Starkhaven?” Colum said, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Ryon looked at the prince quizzically. “Well, _nothing_ , in theory, but--”

“He did something terrible,” Colum surmised. “Your mother mentioned self-defense?”

Ryon nodded shamefully. “My father whipped me,” he sighed. “Wasn’t the first time he hit me, but it _was_ the first time he used a whip. He slapped my sister last week for spilling a mug of ale. He hit my mother a lot, too. I don’t think she knows that I know, but I hear them argue. I see the bruises. She’s having another baby soon, and I didn’t--I just didn’t want any of us to hurt anymore.” He looked down at the ornate rug under his feet, then leveled a gaze at Colum. “I had an opportunity, and took it. He deserved to die and, frankly, I don’t think I should hang for ridding the world of a man like him.”

Colum pressed his lips into a thin line as he stared into the Duke’s roaring fireplace. In the flames, he saw his own father taking a belt to his backside, but these memories were quickly replaced by overwhelming guilt that he’d done the same thing to his sons, Aidan and Alec. _Never again, not if it causes this much pain. Maker, forgive me for what I've done to my boys. I will find a better way to discipline them._ He put his hand on Ryon’s back to comfort the young man. Ryon flinched, and Colum realized that his wounds were still quite raw and quickly withdrew his hand. “I’m so sorry, my lad, for everything you’ve been through. But I need to know… how?”

Ryon was caught off-guard by the question. He cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. “He paused between strikes to take a swig out of his flask of rum. I took the chance to roll over, grab my boot dagger, and get in one strike to the inside of his upper thigh.”

Colum was impressed, but hid it well. “Just the one strike?”

Ryon stood at attention, hands behind his back. “One is all I needed, Your Highness.”

Colum furrowed his brow. “After what he did to you, to your sister, to your mother, you didn’t want to keep stabbing? Hurt him like he did to you?”

Ryon realized what the prince was getting at. “No, Your Highness. I’ve no interest in that kind of justice. I wanted it done, and quickly. He bled out in seconds.”

Colum nodded to himself. “I see. No regrets?”

Ryon shook his head vehemently. “No regrets, Your Highness. He may have been Captain of the Duke’s army, but he was a terrible father and an even worse husband to my mother.”

Colum paced in front of the Duke’s fireplace, stroking his chin again. He paused, looked upward, and muttered to himself. He looked at Ryon, and his stern expression relaxed at last. “You should know that Starkhaven gets quite cold in the winter, lad. None of this mild climate nonsense that you coastal folk enjoy. Starkhaven _will_ make a man of you. Think you can handle that?”

Ryon’s eyes flew wide. “Yes, Your Highness! Gladly!”

Colum turned to the teenager, smiled warmly, and extended his hand. “Well then, I welcome you as Starkhaven’s newest citizen, Ryon MacAllister.”

Stunned, Ryon shook the prince’s hand. “I hope I never let you down, Your Highness.”

“Somehow, I don’t think you’re capable of it, lad,” Colum replied with a smile.

Meghan and Catrín noticed the two had shaken hands, and approached. “I take it we have another mouth to feed, Colum?”

Colum nodded his head in faked resignation. “We do, Meggie. Let’s hope he doesn’t eat as much as Aidan, or the city coffers will be drained in six months!” He chuckled, giving Ryon a sly wink.

Ryon smiled at the prince before growing concerned. “But what of you, _Mamá_? What will you do?”

Catrín smiled, grateful that her boy would be safe, but her eyes were filled with tears. “I would love to come with you, but I can’t travel in this state. I’ll have to stay here. Your grandparents will take me in. I’ll petition the Duke for your father’s salary, maybe even sell the house. But I’ll be alright, trust me.”

Ryon felt his stomach drop. “Will… will I ever see you again?” Tears prickled at his eyes.

Catrín stroked his cheek, his dusting of stubble tickling her palm. “I’ll travel to Starkhaven as often as I’m able, _mi amor_ , but money’s going to be tight for a long time.”

“Don’t worry, Ryon,” Colum said. “You’ll stay in the palace, with us, and I’ll send your pay to your mother.”

“T-thank you, Your Highness,” Catrín stammered. “I just wanted him safe. I didn’t expect him to be paid! I don’t know how to begin thanking you.”

“No need. If Ryon remains even half the man he proved to be today, I’ll be the one thanking _you_. And if you ever decide to relocate, we’d love to have you. Now, if you don’t mind, if we’re to get Ryon out of Cumberland before the city guard finds him, we really should leave tonight.”

Catrín nodded, tears spilling over her cheeks. “I understand,” she said softly. She took Ryon’s hand in hers, kissing the back of it. “Thank you, _mi amor._ You’ve given all of us a gift that cannot be repaid. I’ve no doubt that you saved our lives. Never forget that.”

Ryon sniffled and blinked back tears. “I know, _Mamá_. And never forget that I would do anything for you and Carolina. Let me know when my little brother or sister comes?”

Catrín smiled. “Of course, _mi amor_ . I cannot wait to tell him or her all about their big, brave brother.” She curtsied at the prince and princess before walking briskly out of the study, careful to wait until she was out of the room before wiping away her tears. _My sweet, sweet boy. May the Maker guide and protect you, because I no longer can._

  


**_oOoOoOo_ **

  


**_Cumberland, 15th of Solace, 9:00 Dragon…_ **

 

Butterflies stirred in Ryon’s stomach, but they weren’t from the bouncing carriage he rode in. As he stared out the window, he watched familiar landmarks pass by.

“Excited? I would be,” Colum Vael said as he looked out the opposite window.

“Can’t put it into words, really,” Ryon mumbled as the city gates of Cumberland came within view. He craned his neck for a better look. “Thank you again for bringing me along on this trip. You’re certain the Duke won’t have me arrested on sight?”

“I saw to it myself. I think you’ll be surprised by what he has to say, Ryon,” Colum said with a smile. His aqua eyes danced mischievously.

They rode in silence for several minutes, while the carriage passed through the city gates and to the Duke’s fortress. The horses came to a stop, and a scant cloud of dust flew past the windows. The door was pulled open, and one of the Duke’s attendants offered his hand for the men to exit. Ryon went first to ensure there were no immediate threats to the prince, then Colum came out. Ryon smiled as he looked around his home city. He filled his lungs with the salty air. 

“Your Highness, greetings,” Duke Anaxas said as he approached. “Serah MacAllister, your mother is already--”

“Ryon! _Mi hijo_!” Catrín cried as she came rushing down the front steps.

“ _Mamá_!” Ryon grinned and ran towards her, scooping her up in a bear hug. His sister, Carolina, approached slowly, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms. He released his mother, turning his attention to his sister and baby sibling. He gently scooped them both into a hug. 

“Ryon, you’ve missed so much excitement,” Carolina teased as Ryon released her. “Including the arrival of this little guy!”

“ _Guy_? A _boy_? I have a _brother_?”

Catrín and Carolina both grinned. “Yes, meet Christian,” Carolina said as she gently handed the bundle to her older brother.

Ryon had never held a baby and had no idea how to do so properly. The bundle was so tiny, and he was terrified of dropping it. Catrín showed him how to hold the baby, and Ryon looked down at the infant in wonder. Christian yawned and wriggled in Ryon’s brawny arms.

“I was looking to replace your father, Ryon,” the Duke said softly as he watched the young man cradle his baby brother. “He was too fond of the drink and I couldn’t rely on him anymore. You did me a favor.”

Ryon shot a look at the Duke. “So, you mean to say…”

“Feel free to return home, if you wish,” the Duke said with a kind smile.

Ryon looked at Colum, and then to his mother and sister. “I-I don’t know what to say. I’d love to come home, but…”

“I understand if Starkhaven is your home now, Ryon. If you want to keep learning from the Prince, by all means, stay,” Catrín said quietly. “We are doing well, and your brother is strong.”

“That’s extremely generous of you, my lady,” Colum said, bowing his head towards Catrín. “It’s Ryon’s decision, of course, but I must admit I have big plans for him, should he choose to stay in Starkhaven.”

Ryon nodded. He had been acting informally as Alec Vael’s bodyguard for the past couple of months, and expected that position to be formalized soon. He would receive a sizeable pay increase when that happened, enough that he could keep some and save up for a house of his own. “That, and… I think I’ve met someone, _Mamá_. Her name is Mary. She’s one of the maids in the Prince’s household. She’s kind and loving, just like you.”

Catrín grinned. Visions of grandchildren danced in her head. “Say no more, Ryon. I sent you to Starkhaven to make a new life, and that’s what you’re doing. I couldn’t be more proud of you. Just… don’t forget to write?”

Ryon let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, _Mamá_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Yes, I am still working on Black Sheep. It's not been abandoned!  
> What I've decided to do is to sit down and essentially rewrite the first book, or at least major portions of it. I've worked on the Vael story for 5 years now, and I've changed so much as a writer that it really bothers me to have the stylistic differences remain. Once the first book is touched up, I will be replacing the book as it exists now on AO3. But not to worry, fans of the OG Book One will be able to find it on my Tumblr, and I'll give that link when it's live. When all that is done (and the timeline is fixed), then I will resume new work on Book Two. In the meantime, I'm also doing a LOT of work on fleshing out character bios for OCs that I never really intended to last more than one or two chapters, including writing up little backstories. Some of those backstories are turning into more fleshed out things like this, so I'll be posting those as part of the series as I finish them. I hope you enjoyed this peek into Ryon's background. I think it really helps lay the groundwork for his extremely protective attitude towards the Vaels later on. <3


End file.
